Deadly Secrets
by Spike4hope
Summary: Summary: Harry sees a new side of Snape and Snape learned something about Marie. PS: Sirius is innocent Fudge saw Wormtail


Title: Deadly Secrets

Rating: PG-13

First Author: Spike4hope

Second Author: Professor Myers

Third Author: Anya Riddle

Summary: Harry sees a new side of Snape and Snape learned something about Marie.  
PS: Sirius is innocent Fudge saw Wormtail  
Between years 5 and 6th  
Grouping A/M, M/R, H/H, PM/RL Professor Myers, Marie is an apparitions to McGonagall and Snape's daughter, and the characters to come are mine. But I don't own any of J. K. Rowlings characters from the books.

Chapter 1  
( flashback one day before)

Snape just came to Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was at his desk talking with the new DADA Professor Andrea Myers. Myers has slightly messy and wavy copper colored hair that reached a little below her shoulders and she has brown eyes. She was wearing quite a muggle-like outfit with a pair of red converse high top sneakers and hip-hugger jeans with a Weird Sisters t-shirt . going down it she wears a pendent of the moon the outfits she wear looks like now others and the moon pendent tells you who she loves " what do you need me for Professor" said Snape. " I just received an owl from Remus Lupin. That it is your turn to check on Harry. Why will you not go"

Snape just stood there not answering Dumbledore. Andrea look up at Snape waiting for him to answer. Snape look up and saw her looking at him. He look at her and asked her " what are you looking at you nit"She just let out a slightly exasperated sigh and not taking her gaze off him replied coolly "Nice to see you too Severus. I see that you haven't changed much since school." " Will you change to you never use to wear muggle clothes now answer my question what are you looking at" Andrea look at him and said " what am I looking at how about a big hook nose slime ball" Snape was just about to say something back when he heard something or someone 

What they heard was a voice comeing from the fire. " Dumbledore are you there" the voice was of Snape's daughter Marie. Marie is a 15 going on 16 year old witch. With short black with blue strips going down her hair. She wears She wore a pair of rather baggy jeans and a blood colored jersey for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team's seeker Viktor Krum and she has 3 perching one on her left ear and her nose and her tongue. " Yes I am here Marie what can I do for you" said Dumbledore. Marie had her head come through the fire. " Is my dad there I look for him in his room but he was not there. I have a message for him from Mr. Black" (Mr. Black is Sirius. When Marie was 1 she lived with her brother Harry and His uncle Vernon and Aunt. Her uncle beat it in to her that you address someone by Mr, Miss, Mrs and Sir when. Snape found her at the age of 7. What was shocking was she now she was a witch and she could control her powers at a young age .)

" Yes your Father is here and you can call Mr. Black Sirius". Marie then came through the fire. She look at Andrea and waved Andrea waved back. " What does dog boy what this time" spat Snape. " Sirius what me to tell you. That you better go check on Harry or he will reenact your most embarrassing memory. Something about holding you upside down in front of the whole school." Snape eyes grew 10 times bigger than normal. Andrea, Marie, and Dumbledore were all staring at Snape and holding back a snort or laughter  
"Dad? DADDY...SEVERUS!" That got Snape out of his trace. " What happened?" asked a very dazed Snape. " I gave you Sirius message and you started zoning." Next came a black owl it landed on Marie's shoulder and nibbles her left ear. Marie laugh then she took the letter off the owl's leg and read it. " I have to Go Professor McGonagall needs me Bye." Marie walk out the door with a smile on her " Oh I hope he does not go i what to know what his embarrassing memory was" Marie thought. 

"It's a damn pity that Fudge saw Peter Pettigrew. If he hadn't I wouldn't have to worry about Black." Well here I go. I guess I will head out tomorrow." Snape thought as he headed down to his corridor saying. " Just great I wish I could just have let Lard Voldermort get me" said Snape. When he got back to his corridor Marie was already asleep. So Snape headed to his bedroom and got in. The next day he headed out to number 4 Privet Drive to check up on Potter. ( end of flashback)

( DUN DUN DUN)

Chapter 2: the day every thing change

Will Snape was walking to Privet Drive he never now what he was going to walk in to. Harry was getting in to another fight with his Uncle Vernon and like normal he did not do anything to get it. "FREAK GET DOWN HERE KNOW" Uncle Vernon said. " WHAT DO YOU WHAT THIS TIME" Harry said " WHY DID YOU TAKE MONEY FROM MAY SON" " I DID NOT TAKE ANY MONEY FROM THAT PIG OF A SON YOU HAVE" " YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU...WERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING" " I AM GOING OUT BYE" Harry walk out the door and slammed the door in Vernon's face. What Harry did not know was that Snape heard everything Harry and Vernon said. What Snape did not see was Vernon and the gun.

Harry ran and Snape started to fallow him. Harry felt like some one was fallowing him but brush it off. Harry walk for a long time he was walking back to his house when he froze right were he was. Right in front of him was a car and the driver was Uncle Vernon. Vernon started driving right at him at top speed. Harry turned around and ran and he did not look back. Snap so what the guy was do and he pulled his wand out and hit one of the cars wheel. Vernon got out of the car and he had one thing in his hand. It was a pistal. Snape eyes almost pop out of it sockets. Harry was run in to the park and into the forest. Snape pop into the forest and right behind Potter. Harry was hiding behind a bush and he was shaking like crazy he now what his uncle had with him in the car and he now what it does. Snape watch the boy with a lot of concern. Snape started walking up to Potter but then he step on twig and "CRACK" was heard. Harry turned around and so Snape.

Harry jump up and ran out of the bushes right in to Vernon. " THERE YOU ARE BOY" Harry froze. Harry turned around and started right in to his uncles eyes before he started running. Harry heard a "Bang" then he felt a very sharp pain in his right arm and then another "BANG" in his left arm. Harry Fell to the ground in great pain. "SO YOU THOUGH YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME WILL GUESS YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT FREAK OF A SCHOOL AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BIRD EITHER" Vernon had a glint inhis eye. Harry Now that his uncle was not joking he pray what he does next is self defenses. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "expelliarmus." Vernon flew 50 feet away from him then he got up and Ran out and away from Vernon. Snape stayed there and watch Vernon. After 30 min he took off after Harry. Harry made it the whole why back to the house he walk in and ran into Dudley.

" Hey were is Dad" " Why would I know were that moron would be you little pig" Harry said. " Why you freak I am going to kill you" " you and what army." just then a knock at the door stop the fight. Dudley open the door and then he said " Ah my army has come hey guys ready to play beat the stick with are favorite stick" all eyes turned to Harry. Harry turned around and ran out the backdoor.

Harry ran the whole way to the town with the gang ran behind him. Harry turned a corner and ran right into Professor Snape. " Potter maybe you could..." Harry put His Hand over Snape mouth and snape gave Harry a glare but then they heard " Peter you take the right Max you talk the le... why if it is not Mark Evan since we cant find Harry we can just play with him" " Don't you dare Diddydums" Harry stamp out. " Get get him" Dudley was red as a tomato Peter and Mark and Max held him while Dudley started hitting Harry in the stomach. Snape could not take any more of this he stamp out and stunned them. He walk over to Harry but Harry was unconscious so Snape pick him up and apperated back to Hogwert.


End file.
